


What a Wonderful World

by Kiosk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, F/M, Fluff, Humanstuck, Past Child Abuse, like briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiosk/pseuds/Kiosk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I boldly and foolishly attempted to condense a 30 day challenge into 2 days and I failed.<br/>But i got some nice drabbles out of it so here happy Homestuck day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1- Holding Hands

You're shopping for moderately legal drinks and snacks and some fully legal drinks because the house party is tonight and you didn't really want to go but she says you should try to get out of your comfort zone if you want to combat shyness and so here you are holding bags of bottles and chips. Automatic doors slide open and you step from Food Lion's sterile air conditioner and into the August heat.

A hand slips into yours. It's a bit rough and calloused, with long slender fingers and red acrylic nails. You look up into a pale face with glossy blue lips and meticulously matching eyeliner.

"You. Will. Be. _Fine_." she insists. "Repeat after me: I am a lean mean party machine and I am not afraid of the big bad fun."

"I am not afraid of the big bad fun?"

"Damn straight you're not." She ruffles your mohawk with her free hand. The bag of beer cans narrowly misses your face.

When you arrive at her car she releases your hand as well as the bag that was in it. You fumble to catch it. She grins while she watches.

"I got this," you say.

"I know," she says.


	2. Cuddling

She has nightmares sometimes. She doesn't like to talk about it, and she won't wake you up. You know she feels embarrassed about still being scared of her mom despite the fact that she hasn't seen her in years. Fortunately, she's a very active sleeper, so she doesn't have to try to wake you up.

Tonight you're awkwardly pulled away from your dream, slowly. She's sitting up, taking deep breaths and stiffly wiping at her eyes. Your left shoulder is slightly numb.

"Sorry," she mumbles. Her voice is thick.

You groggily pull yourself into a sitting position. "Are you okay?" Stupid question. She nods her head, even though she knows you know she isn't. 

You scoot yourself in her direction, then wrap one arm around her shoulder. This is all the invitation she needs.

She slumps against you, still sniffling, fists wrapping themselves in your shirt. You pull her in closer, onto your lap with your other arm.

During the day, it's easy to forget how tiny she is. She's all angles, jutting elbows and collarbones, a bundle of bones and muscle. She easily curls up entirely on your lap and rests her head on the center of your chest. You bring up your hand to lightly stroke her mess of blond hair. You notice she's shivering, so you grab the blanket she's kicked aside and pull it over you both.

You aren't sure how long you sit there. But eventually you notice her grip slackens and her breathing slows.

You sit there for a few more minutes, sharing body heat. Then you lay her back down on her side and kiss her forehead before lying next to her.

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

"You got the popcorn?" 

"Yeah," you say as you take your seat on the couch next to Vriska. It looks like it's just the two of you for movie night. Nobody really seems to like watching movies with her, especially since the time John convinced her and Sollux that Bee Movie was better than it looked. Poor Sollux never knew what hit him. It was Vriska's fist.

Not that you mind. 

She fumbles around for the remote for a second and hits play. The familiar music fills the room and you groan a bit when you recognize it.

"Really? Pirates? Again?" You ask.

"Yes." She kicks your foot off the couch. "Again."

She's so spoiled. 

You throw a piece of popcorn at her. It's too late though, she's already turned her attention to Jack Sparrow arriving at the port. And if she could hear your thoughts, she'd point out that "there should be a 'Captain' in there somwhere."

As the movie progresses, you find yourself paying less attention to it than to Vriska's face. You've both memorized it anyway.

Even so, she is totally absorbed. You can't help tracing your eyes over face, which looks even paler than usual in the dim lighting. Behind her glasses you can just see her eyes fixed on the screen, wide and reacting to everything. Her eyebrows mirror this, arching high before furrowing back together. A few blonde locks brush against her forehead and she pushes them back. Her lips are opening and closing slightly as she silently recites the dialog.

You end up stuck on her lips. The faint blue ghost of her lipstick sits over them. Every now and then she'll toss a piece of popcorn in her mouth and you can see the pink edge of her tongue. They press together into a thin line before the lower slides between her teeth. A barely less blue line forms. Then they spread across her teeth, the edges pulled upwards. You notice her eyes are locked on yours. 

She kicks your foot off the couch again.


	4. On a Date

On Valentines Day, you decided going for pasta would be appropriate. Isn't that how they do it in movies, the romantic duo eats at a fancy Italian place for extra romance?

A semi-fast food/pseudo-nice place downtown will do.

You decide to get your pasta and bread sticks to go and carry it to the park.

Every time you sit down to eat, you have to get up and move around again to warm up within a few minutes. You carry on in this fashion for a while, laughing and shivering ad cracking the dumbest jokes. By the time you're done your food is almost frozen. So are your fingers and your cheek muscles hurt. 

You feel something cold and crumbly and hard hit your square in the back of the head. You jump and turn and she's there laughing her face off and you make an 'it's on' noise in the back of your throat and both your cheeks are cherry red and after you call truce you both collapse on the ground without a care. You can't find it in yourself to move further than to close the distance between your hands and apparently neither can she.

When it's completely dark, you grope your way back to civilization and find some hot chocolate. 

When she pulls you close and whispers to you, "Lets get out of these wet clothes," you take her hand and she pulls you back home laughing all the way.


	5. Kissing

You're standing under a bus stop shelter, temporarily safe from the pouring rain. The top of her denim jacket is splattered with dark spots and her hair is in yellow-brown strings. You doubt you look much better.

The street is empty and the bus isn't due yet.

Her hands slide to the back of your neck. Her fingers find your hair and lightly tug, pulling your face down within inches of hers. Her lips rest themselves against yours, which return the gesture. It's a perfect fit.

Her arms wrap around your neck, effectively locking your head in place. Not that you mind.

She laughs into the kiss and her lipstick smears a little onto you and you're okay with that because you are entirely grounded in this exact moment and not one detail slips by you. You can feel each ridge on her lips and that raw spot she chews sometimes and the way her hips are ever so slightly shifting under your hands. The taste of the banana she ate for breakfast and the smell of her bubblegum body spray and the feel of your hearts simultaneously gaining speed and you're almost out of oxygen when she breaks her face away because her bus is here.   
  
You all but leap back. You clear your throat and wipe some of the blue from your face while the bus empties. She laughs and mutters and "I love you" while shaking her head before she has her bag and is getting on the bus. 


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

You emerge from the shower into a steamed bathroom. Wrapping a towel around yourself, you make your way into the bedroom where Vriska is still fast asleep.

She's a tangle of limbs on the bed with one arm across her face, one bare leg poking out of the mess of blankets that you've made into a nest. You smile to yourself before you begin to get dressed. You get into your pants and underwear and get hung up on a specific t-shirt.

It's not that one t-shirt is usually a big deal to you, but you really liked this one,  and you'd been thinking last night hey, maybe you'd wear that shirt today.

And it's weird that it isn't where you put it when you did laundry.

You look in the same places again before you decide you can look in more depth later. You don't need to be late. But then you glance at the bed and notice that Vriska isn't wearing the same sleep shirt you thought she was wearing.

You pout a little bit, then turn about forty-five degrees to her side of your closet because two can play at this game.

 

 

 


	8. Shopping

One of the things you agreed on what that you absolutely needed a dog. So on a raining Sunday you head to the animal shelter to meet some rescued puppies.

There are small puppies and big puppies and hurt puppies and very scared puppies. You really like puppies. You're allowed in the kennel to get to meet them up close and personal. 

You'd kind of like to adopt them all.

Vriska points out that 17 puppies is a lot to train and feed and nurture. She has a point. You don't like it. 

The cool thing about the shelter is the puppies are mostly mixed breeds. They're all adorable, but one that keeps asserting himself and demanding your attention is a small bulldog/pomeranian mix. He reminds you of Vriska.

She likes him too. She says he looks like some kind of fantasy puffball buddy. A puffpal. You agree to take this one home.

You suggests you name him Tinkerbell, because he looked like a fairy's pet, and because you love Peter Pan. She thinks it's not very creative. She suggests Tinkerbull. You say that's only one letter different. She says shut up.

You bring Tinkerbull home and let him loose in your apartment. He runs around and decides he likes it. He really likes your bed. He decides to claim it as his own.   
  
You knew he reminded you of her. 


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

It's the first time in a while that you're having people in your home. As excited as you are, you can't say you're as excited about cleaning it. You aren't the neatest person alive and neither is she.

Challenge or not, it's presentable by the time Terezi strolls in the door. Which really means not a second too soon. 

Terezi approves of Tinkerbull, however is somewhat disappointed in your decision not to rename him Tinklebull. Vriska says she didn't want to be charged with animal abuse. Terezi calls her a wimp.

Aradia comes in and agrees with Terezi's assessment. Eridan doesn't like dogs. John does. He really likes Tinkerbull. Tinkerbull decides John is his and marks him.

Vriska apologizes.

You tell him he's a good dog when nobody's looking.

You ordered pizza, because neither of you would _ever_ cook and clean on the same day. This is no issue for anyone.

Five adults eating pizza and drinking juice and watching cartoons. Barely getting settled, almost no direction in life. Your parents' generation would be horrified.   
You are so, so proud. 

 


	10. Making Out

She presses  the elevator button, gets tired of waiting, and grabs your hand and pulls you up two flights of stairs. Outside she fumbles with her keys and kisses you and you can taste cheap wine on her lips.

She'd giggling like an idiot and you feel like you are too and your mouth might fall off from the combined effects of you grinning stupidly and the way she's attacking it and you try to muster some clarity of thought to reciprocate and you grossly fail and there's lipstick everywhere because you've lost the last shit you gave. Whoops there it goes. Lips slide across each other's faces and you can smell wine and bubblegum and you're quite okay with the prospect of melting right here.

When her lips are right next to your ear stops and whispers "I love youuuuuuuu," drawing out the 'you' like it's her favorite word. You hear her jacket hit the floor and suddenly you're on the couch and her chest is pressed so tightly against yours that you can feel her heart tapping against her sternum.

These are your favorite nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have a day left and 20 more of these to write so i think i'm going to skip the ones that are pretty clearly meant to be drawn


	11. Eating Ice Cream

Before you know it the seasons cycle through again and you are sweating outside again. 

She finds you trying to fix the air conditioner in the kitchen. 

"C'mon," she says, grabbing your hand and Tinkerbull's leash and pulling you towards the door. 

"Where are we going?" You ask. She says you're getting a seasonally appropriate snack. 

You get a chocolate cone, and she gets a superman. You walk home slowly and talk about all the small things, her cousin's upcoming wedding, your friends, movies, everything. 

When she points past your shoulder, you play along. You look, and feel her cool hand grab your cone and pull it her way. You turn your head back just in time to see her pulling a mouthful away. 

"Thanks." 

You smush the brown nub into her nose.

**Author's Note:**

> I like how you can probably see where I began to give up.


End file.
